hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ 2 - Expansion Pass
) |web = Official Hitman Webpage }} The Expansion Pass is downloadable content for . It gives players access to two expansion packs, as well as two smaller individual item packs. Intended for HITMAN™ 2 Standard Edition owners, this downloadable content essentially acts as an upgrade to Gold Edition, giving the player access to the same content and features. HITMAN™ 2 Silver Edition grants access to half of the Expansion Pass; one expansion pack and one item pack. Owners of Silver Edition that want the rest of the content aren't required to buy the entire Expansion Pass, they can instead purchase the 'Silver to Gold Upgrade' downloadable content. Description ---- ---- Item Packs Executive Pack Included in Silver Edition, Gold Edition and the Expansion Pass. * ICA19 Black Lilly * ICA Executive Briefcase * Midnight Black Suit Collector's Pack Included in Gold Edition and the Expansion Pass. * Remote Concussion Collectors Rubber Duck * Midnight Black Suit Expansion Pack 1 Included in Silver Edition, Gold Edition and the Expansion Pass. Hantu Port, The Pen and the Sword ---- ---- '''Hantu Port' is the home of The Pen and the Sword, a Sniper Assassin mission and is the first location to be added to HITMAN™ 2 post-launch. The mission follows in the footsteps of its predecessor, The Last Yardbird; There are three primary targets and fifteen optional bodyguard targets. However, this mission features two VIPs; Han Ldong and his wife, hostages captured by the aforementioned targets, the Heavenly Guard. If the targets are alerted, one primary target will opt to rush the VIPs and execute them, as opposed to running for an exit. New York, Golden Handshake ---- ---- New York'' ''(previously known as The Bank') is a sandbox location, complete with 15 levels of mastery progression, challenges, item unlocks, Contracts Mode and Escalation Contracts. The location's mission, '''Golden Handshake', takes place directly after the events of HITMAN™ 2 and sees Agent 47 travelling to Milton-Fitzpatrick's New York branch to acquire data on the whereabouts of The Partners - and cover his tracks while he's there. New York is the only location out of both HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 to take place exclusively indoors. Special Assignments Pack 1 ---- ---- Introduced in the Expansion Pass are a new type of mission, ''Special Assignments'. Special Assignments are bite-sized missions taking place in existing locations. Each mission takes place at a different time of the day to the location's primary mission and feature a small amount of challenges. * Embrace of the Serpent (''Santa Fortuna'') * Illusions of Grandeur (''Mumbai'') Winter Sports Pack ---- ---- Centered around a winter theme, the '''Winter Sports Pack '''introduces five new items to HITMAN™ 2: * Quickdraw * Snowball * Piton * Arctic Tool Box * Winter Sports Suit Expansion Pack 2 ''Included in Gold Edition and the Expansion Pass. Siberia, Crime and Punishment ---- ---- '''Siberia (previously known as 'The Prison') is the third and final Sniper Assassin location of HITMAN™ 2. The mission, Crime and Punishment, features two primary targets, fifteen optional mercenary targets and an additional objective: incite a prison riot. Agent 47 or Stone and Knight can control the pace of the mission by influencing the flow of the rioting prisoners throughout the facility. The entire location can be burned to the ground; any NPCs caught in the buildings as they set on fire will be killed and their bodies hidden. Haven Island, The Last Resort ---- ---- Haven Island (previously known as 'The Resort') is the fourth and final location added to HITMAN™ 2 post-launch. The location arrives with 20 levels of mastery progression, challenges, item unlocks, Contracts Mode and a mission, titled The Last Resort. Once again, the story takes place exactly where it left off; following the events of Golden Handshake, Agent 47 makes his way to the Maldives to track down The Partners' new identities and finds himself entering an exotic resort owned by a company that specializes in "reputation management". Unfortunately, due to the company's airtight security, three more people find themselves on 47's hit list. Special Assignments Pack 2 ---- ---- '''Special Assignments Pack 2' brings in another pair of small-scale missions located in pre-existing locations. Unlike the last pair of special assignments, the missions introduced in Pack 2 are directly connected to one another and follow the story of Atlantide, a water bottle company that tricks desperate people into investing millions: * A Silver Tongue (''Miami'') * A Bitter Pill (''Whittleton Creek'') Smart Casual Pack ---- ---- With a focus on fashion, the Smart Casual Suit brings one new suit and two new items to HITMAN™ 2. While this pack only features three new additions as opposed to the Winter Sports Pack's five, one of the two items included is functionally unlike any other item in the game: * Smart Casual Suit * ICA Flash Phone * IO Elite S2VP Earphones Notes * The Collector's Pack was originally exclusive to the Collector's Edition of HITMAN™ 2, but was later made available to Expansion Pass owners and Gold Edition owners.' Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Downloadable Content